Un Amor Inmortal
by ShopieB
Summary: Halloween Cullen Contest. Una bruja, un vampiro, un amor casi imposible, una separación y un encuentro inesperado, varios obstaculos que vencer, un castigo que siempre la perseguira, pero al fin y al cabo es un amor inmortal...


**producto de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

**Titulo: **Un Amor Inmortal

**Nick del autor: **Diana-Cullen-O'Shea

**Resumen: **Una bruja, un vampiro, un amor casi imposible, una separación y un encuentro inesperado, varios obstaculos que vencer, un castigo que siempre la perseguira, pero al fin y al cabo es un amor inmortal...

**- Rating: **T

**- Género: **Romance/Fantasy

**- Pareja: **Bella/Edward

**- Número de palabras: **7914 (segun Word) 8176 (segun FF)

**Halloween Cullen Contest **

* * *

**Un Amor Inmortal**

**(1 de octubre de 2009)**

Halloween que _maravilla _nótese el sarcasmo, cada año es lo mismo, niños chiquitos que se disfrazan de princesas, de estrellas de rock, de hadas, etc. Su único fin es conseguir dulces. Por otro lado los chicos que están muy grandes para ponerse un disfraz y salir a buscar dulces se quedan en sus casas en reuniones con sus amigos _disfrutando _de una película sobre esta fecha, para nada apta para niños que se creen más grandes de lo que son, pero en realidad muy chicos para ser adolecentes. Los que si tienen edad suficiente para ser adolecentes, se dividen, unos hacen grandes fiestas de disfraces como si fueran unos niños chiquitos, y los que no asisten a este tipo de fiestas, encuentran su diversión en espantar a los pobres niños que si se disfrazan, totalmente absurdo.

Ugh, definitivamente odio esta _celebración,_ también llamada día de las brujas, por lo tanto, las casas, los almacenes, todo, se decoran con calabazas con caras _terroríficas_, con telarañas, con fantasmas y lo mejor de todo con imágenes de _brujas,_ aquellas horripilantes imágenes, en las que describen las imágenes de cómo son ellas, va, son puras tonterías, claro que también hay ciertos lugares que decoran con una de las criaturas de las noche más temidas, los vampiros, estos son otros que no los pintan como en verdad son, pero ellos son lo de menos.

Como se darán cuenta, no, ya lo dije, odio el 31 de octubre, y su estúpida fiestecita. Claro que se preguntaran porque lo hago pues bien me parece un completo insulto a nosotros, esos seres que año tras años, los humanos utilizan para espantar a los más pequeños, o simplemente para su diversión.

Cuando era más joven me parecía gracioso todo lo que hacían los humanos ese día, pero con el pasar de los años le he perdido completamente el sentido de diversión al Halloween, y todo eso dio paso a un terrible desprecio por este.

–Un dólar por tus pensamientos –me dijo Rose entrando a mi habitación.

–No te los pienso decir por tan poco.

–Uch, veo que estas de malas hoy.

–Deberías acostumbrarte, _su majestad_ siempre esta de malas cuando se acerca el _día de la brujas _–interrumpió esta vez Kevi.

–Yo creo que te deberías de callar un poco, mira no mas como te está mirando.

–Ja. Ella no me puede matar y lo sabe así que mejor se aguanta.

–Si se van a poner chismosear como dos humanas que no tienen nada más que hacer se largan de mi habitación ¡YA MISMO!

–Vámonos mejor, yo no quiero pasar el próximo mes convertida en sapo o en algo peor.

–Si no vamos, pero no porque tenga miedo a que me convierta en algo, si no porque no soporto ese genio de _anciana _que se gasta, B te lo digo como amigo, aparentas diecisiete años, no te comportes como si tuvieras novecientos.

–¡Sorpresa! Los tengo, ahora lárguense de mi habitación.

No dijeron nada mas solo se largaron a quien sabe dónde.

Rose y Kevi han sido mis mejores amigos durante demasiado tiempo, pero aun así ellos no aceptan mi desprecio por el Halloween, ambos son brujos –o hechiceros como les quieran decir–, al igual que yo, la diferencia es que ellos si podrán envejecer y en algún momento morir.

–B, se me olvidaba tienes que empacar, nos vamos, a eso venia, pero como estabas hablando con Rose, se me olvido decírtelo.

–Kevi, ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué no tenemos que ir?

–Simple, encontré rastro de vampiros en la ciudad, y es mejor irnos, empaca salimos mañana muy temprano.

Sé que Kevi se fue, al ver que no le respondí nada, pero no fui capaz de decir absolutamente nada mas, quede completamente aturdida, no podía ser que hubiera vampiros en la zona, desde aquella vez, pensé que no me volvería a encontrar con uno de ellos, puede que no sea _él_, pero es uno de los suyos, puede que ni siquiera se conozcan pero es una _criatura de la noche_, puede que no tengan la misma dieta, pero al fin y al cabo es un vampiro. Y yo no me quiero volver a encontrar con una criatura de esas.

Empaque lo más rápido que pude, y en la mañana me encontré con mis amigos, lancé un hechizo sobre aquella casa –en la que solo pudimos vivir unos cuantos meses–, para que en el remoto caso de que aquellos vampiros se acercaran no sintieran ni mi esencia ni la de mis amigos, mejor dicho, para que, para ellos fuera como si nosotros nunca hubiéramos estado en este pequeño pueblo.

Después de tomar muchos aviones, de muchas discusiones acerca del nuevo lugar en el que viviríamos, y después de haber perdido la mayoría de aquellas peleas, terminamos en Estados Unidos nuevamente, Rose notó lo incomoda que yo estaba cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle, Pero aun así me ignoro y siguió su camino. Según ella yo me estaba volviendo paranoica, con el cuento de vampiros, y no era para menos era la tercera vez en menos de un año que huíamos de algún lugar por culpa de aquellas criaturas.

Rose todavía era joven, ella aparentaba dieciocho años, para los humanos joven, y para los nuestros también, cada bruja es distinta al momento de envejecer, algunas crecen normalmente hasta los veinte, y ahí se estancan por cien años, luego envejecen hasta los treinta y se vuelven a estancar ahí entre doscientos y trescientos años más, y así sucesivamente, hasta que cumplen el milenio, para esto ellas ya son viejas, y claramente pueden pensar en dejar este mundo y morir, eso es lo más común; claro que hay brujas que su primera _estancada _de edad empieza cuando son más jóvenes, y su vida dura más tiempo, lo que las hace estar en este mundo mucho mas, pues cuando llegan al milenio todavía aparentan ser jóvenes, para ojos humanos, ese es el caso de Rose, ella ya se estanco y solo tenía dieciocho cuando eso sucedió, y han pasado más de cien años y ella sigue igual; de todas formas ella todavía es Joven incluso para nosotros, solo tiene 150 años, y se ha encargado de vivir cada año de su vida como si fuera una adolecente más.

Kevi por su lado es un poco más viejo, aparenta tener veinticinco y tiene 255 años, el por el momento está estancado en esa edad, y para el no es ningún problema.

Yo soy un caso aparte, completamente distinto, y mucho más vieja que ellos dos juntos.

– ¿Rose sigues enojada con B? –le pregunto Kevi.

–Pues claro, habían muchos chicos lindo en Europa que se morían por salir conmigo y ni siquiera alcance a salir con la mitad, además se empeño en que si veníamos a Estados Unidos lo tendríamos que hacer en un pequeño pueblo en lugar de una gran ciudad, en la que tendría muchas posibilidades de tener grandes admiradores –reprocho por decimoquinta vez desde que llegamos.

– ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? ¿Algo para que me perdones, que no involucre irnos a una gran ciudad?

–Mmm, pues la verdad es que si.

–Dime, intentare hacer lo que me pidas.

–No, intentar no, lo haces o no lo haces, ¿qué dices?

–Si ni siquiera sé que quieres, como voy a aceptar.

–Tendrás que aceptar a ciegas, o yo no te perdonare. Y hare un voto de silencio por los próximos quinientos años mínimo.

–No eres capaz,

–Claro que lo soy, así que dime aceptas o no.

La vi tan convencida que me di por vencida y acepte su ridícula condición para contarme que tendría que hacer para que dejara de estar enojada conmigo.

–Ahora bien, acepte, ¿cuál es tu condición? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

–Sencillo B, si me queda gustando aunque sea un poco el pueblo, nos quedaremos, sin importar que aparezcan vampiros por los alrededores, eso, y que en el remoto caso de que ya hayan, nos quedaremos hasta que decida que el pueblo no me gusta.

–Claro que no hare eso.

–O claro que lo harás, ya me lo prometiste y la palabra para una bruja es muy importante.

–Pues hace mucho di mi palabra de no quedarme en algún lugar en el que hayan vampiros,

–Pues cumples la ultimo en la que esta como testigo Kevi, por que seamos sinceras eres tan vieja que apuesto que si hubo alguno de los nuestros cuando prometiste eso, ya todos están viejos, o muertos, ¿o me equivoco?

–Está bien Rose, acepto, nos quedaremos, así aparezcan vampiros en el pueblo.

–No puedo creer que haya aceptado eso, es absurdo –grite por la irritación de haberme enojado convencer por Rose

–Para ti la amistad de Rose es muy importante y aunque es joven, es lo suficientemente madura, como para saber muy bien lo que dice.

–Tiene 150 años, lo más seguro es que me este tomando del pelo, ella no es capaz de hacer eso.

–B, ya le diste tu palabra, cúmplela, por más absurda que sea, mi papá me dijo que te cuidara, esa es la razón por la que mis sentidos están más alertas, cuando a vampiros se refiere, acepta que tarde o temprano te encontraras con uno, o incluso con _él_, es mejor que no huyas mas, llevas haciéndolo por casi 900 años.

–Kevi, una cosa es decirla, otra cosa es hacerla, se que te he puesto en muchos aprietos los últimos doscientos años, pero a ti te prometo que intentare, no huir más de lo que me está deparando el destino, tengo que afrontar las consecuencias del error que alguna vez cometí.

–Esa es mi chica –me dijo dándome un gran abrazo.

–¡B! Estoy muy emocionada ya tengo nuestras nueva identidades, tú serás una linda chica de dieciséis años, yo tendré diecisiete, Kevi será nuestro primo y tutor tendrá veinticuatro. Y todo será estupendo.

–Párale Rose, ¿puedo saber por qué aparentaremos ser tan jóvenes?

–Pues para quedarnos más tiempo en el pueblo, dah es sencilla la ecuación.

– ¿Y cuáles serán nuestro nombre? –pregunto Kevi.

–Simple yo me llamare Rosalie Hale, ya que hace como cincuenta años no utilizo mi verdadero nombre, Kevi se llamara Kevin –yo solo rodee los ojos– Swan, y tú te llamaras Isabella, por lo que tengo entendido llevas casi novecientos años sin utilizar ese nombre, la preguntas es ¿por qué?

Yo me quede de piedra de todos los nombre que podían existir, Rose tenía que escoger mi verdadero nombre, el nombre que deje de utilizar después de lo que me paso con _él_, no lo podía creer, y al parecer Kevi noto mi estado.

–Rose, no crees que le podríamos cambiar el nombre a B, pues digo, si ella no lo utiliza desde hace tanto tiempo es por algo ¿no?

–O me dicen porque ella se pone así cada vez que le mencionan su nombre verdadero o un vampiro, o no cambio el nombre, además arregle todo para comenzar las clases mañana y cambiarle el nombre a Bella, implica cambiarte el nombre a ti también y retrasar el comienzo de las clases, bueno por lo menos para ella.

Kevi iba a protestar pero yo lo interrumpí.

–Kevi, déjala, si ella quiere que me llame Isabella Swan, lo hare, igual ¿qué mal puede pasar? no será como si nos fuéramos a encontrar con algún _vampiro_ _indeseado_ ¿no?

Me encargue de enfatizar la palabra vampiro indeseado para Kevi, para que él lo entendiera, y al parecer así lo hizo.

–Tranquila B, que si eso llegara a suceder, para eso estoy yo aquí, para protegerte.

–Hay ya, ¿porque se me hace que están hablando en clave ustedes dos?

–Como se te ocurre decir eso Rose, yo solo digo lo que pienso, y pues Kevi, me estará diciendo lo mismo ¿no es así Kevi?

–Claro B, lo que usted diga _su majestad_

–Bueno lo que sea, no se te olvide que mañana empezamos clases, así que por tu bien más te vale estar descansada y lista a las 8:30 para irnos a la escuela. ¿Ok?

–Vale.

**(11 de septiembre de 2010)**

Halloween de nuevo, Ugh, por que no eliminaban esa fecha del calendario, o porque simplemente no podían darme algo para dormir plácidamente todos los días del mes de octubre, pero no, me lo tengo que aguantar, y para rematar este año, al parecer es peor, por favor estamos a 11 de septiembre y en el instituto ya están haciendo planes para la fiesta del 31 de octubre, ¿Acaso esto se podría poner peor?

–¡B! Estoy muy emocionada, y tú también deberías estarlo, por lo menos por mí,

– ¿A qué te refieres Rose?

–Me refiero a que dejes la cara de _anciana _amargada que tienes, por Halloween, porque simple y sencillamente, este año será mil veces mejor.

–Y como sabes eso, si eres muy joven para molestar con la bola de cristal.

–No se me había ocurrido utilizarla, hay eso no viene al caso, lo sé porque una de las organizadoras, seré yo.

–¡ ¿Que tú qué?

–Cálmate B, eso no te hace bien, y como escuchaste, yo, junto a una nueva alumna que llega el lunes, seremos la organizadoras de baile de otoño, o de disfraces.

–No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión ¿no?

–Tienes toda la razón, no.

Vuelvo y repito, acaso hay algo que pueda ser peor, porque la verdad no creo.

–B, te traigo muy malas noticias.

Vale, no vuelvo abrir mi boca.

– ¿Y esta vez qué es?

–Vampiros, en el pueblo, en el instituto.

– ¿Qué?

–Lo que escuchaste.

–Y nos quedamos, no, nos iremos, me diste tu palabra, no nos iremos de aquí solo por simples vampiros, ni que nosotros les tuviéramos miedo –dijo Rose, adivinando lo que estaba por salir de mi boca.

–Kevi, porque se me hace que estos no son vampiros comunes y corrientes.

–Pues B, que te digo, pues… yo no conozco a muchos _vampiros indeseados_, pero sí, en mi deber esta decirte, estos vampiros son _vegetarianos_.

Yo ni sabía que decir…

– ¿Ya los viste? ¿Cómo son? Pues físicamente.

–No le vas a decir nada Kevi, si dices que los conocerá en el instituto, prefiero que sea por ella misma, y no por una descripción que tu le diste, no quiero que huya, o se esconda como si le tuviera terror a esa criaturas bebedoras de sangre.

–Yo… lo siento B, pero creo que Rose tiene razón, igual tu me dijiste hace algún tiempo que ibas afrontar fuese lo que fuese que el destino te pusiera en frente, así que me quedo para mí el cómo son o por lo menos uno de ellos.

–Tiene razón Kevi no me puedo seguir escondiendo de los vampiros, el lunes, iré al instituto como si nada pasara, y me olvidare de que hay vampiros en la zona.

–Esa es mi chica, te dejo para que descanses, vámonos Rose, dejemos sola a B, lo necesita.

Me pase todo el fin de semana pensando en que sucedería si fuera _él _y su clan los que llegaban a Forks, ya decía yo que no me agradaba para nada venir América, que Rose me hiciera llevar mi verdadero nombre, todo está de mal en peor y yo como la cobarde que soy me quería ir del Forks, escapar, huir como lo había hecho los últimos 8 siglos, bueno, casi 9.

No Salí en todo el fin de semana de mi habitación Kevi me llevaba la comida, para que no muriera de inanición como le quería decir él.

El lunes me desperté con la leve esperanza de que todo lo que había pasado el sábado fuera un simple producto de mi imaginación, que ser una adolecente eternamente me iba a traer grandes consecuencias. Pero hubiera preferido que fuera un sueño y no la cruel realidad, con todo el pesar del mundo me arregle para un día más de escuela.

Baje con unos cuantos minutos de retraso, pero igual no quería encontrarme de una con algún vampiro, no quería dañar mi buen humor.

Rosalie por supuesto se enojo, pero yo eso se lo ignore olímpicamente, antes de salir, Kevi me repitió y me acordó que hoy tenia prueba de RH en el instituto, y que lo mejor era que no entrara a clase de biología.

Las razones de no entrar, una, el olor a sangre humana me marea, dos, mi sangre puede llegar a ser mucho más espesa y de un color un poco distinta a las de los humanos, razón por la que se darían cuenta que hay algo extraño en mi y eso no lo permitiría.

Se puede decir que parte de mi día lunes fue normal, como cualquier otro, bueno a excepción de que en cada clase se escuchaban los murmullos de todas las adolescentes hablar acerca de los _sexis_ que eran los nuevos alumnos.

Pff, escuchar hablarlas a todas de eso me tenia harta, razón por la cual decidí no almorzar en el instituto, así que al terminar el cuarto periodo me dirigí a mi casa a comer algo ya regresaría para el sexto que era deportes, otra asignatura que odiaba, y aunque suene ilógico volver solo para la última clase del día, la verdad es que necesitaba la nota que estaba completamente segura que nos darían hoy.

Fui la ultima en cambiarme para esta clase pues se me hizo un poco largo el camino de la casa al instituto –no tiene que ver el hecho de me haya ido caminando–.

Pero como mi vida no es perfecta, no esperaba con que uno de los vampiros que habían llegado a Forks compartiera deportes conmigo.

Ella –pues era una vampiresa–, tenía el cabello de un negro azabache, corto hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, y cada punta de su cabello señalaba hacia una dirección distinta, era como todos los vampiros, pálidos en exceso y se puede decir que _perfecto_, pues con lo que respecta a su apariencia física, pero lo que yo no me esperaba fue que al toparme con su mirada, esta fuera dorada.

Inmediatamente a mi vinieron recuerdo de _él_, cuando casi me topo con _él_ a principios del renacimiento y vi que su mirada había cambiado de roja carmesí, a oro.

Fue después de muchos años que me entere que eso se daba a causa del tipo de alimentación que tenían los vampiros.

Cuando el profesor me llamo la atención por estar distraída en su clase, me recrimine mentalmente, por si quiera relacionar, a aquella vampiresa que parecía a un duende –no solo por su estatura– de facciones finas, con _él_, mi suerte no podría ser tan mala.

Deportes paso casi sin incidentes, pues aparte de que tendría que compartir esa clase con un vampiro, no, nada fuera de lo normal.

Al final decidí quedarme un rato en el gimnasio, total, así como fui la ultima en cambiarme y entrar a clase, fui la ultima en salir.

Iba distraída hacia el parqueadero, pero algo me decía que iba a pasar algo que no era de mi total agrado.

Dicho y hecho lo que vi cuando llegue al estacionamiento y visualice a Rose, toda la rabia que había estado conteniendo, desde que me entere que llegarían vampiros a Forks, salió a flote

– ¡ROSALIE LILIAN HALE! ¡ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE SIGNIFICA, QUE TU ESTES HABLANDO CON _ELLOS_!

No me importo que todos esos adolescentes nos observaran, no me importo que ellos se dieran cuenta que yo los despreciaba, solo quería saber por qué Rosalie se estaba mesclando con ellos, cuando sabía que era algo que me enfurecía.

Con toda mi rabia contenida me fui acercando a ella, y pude ver en la cara de la vampiresa –que compartía clase conmigo–, que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y pude ver la cara de Rose, blanca como una hoja de papel, ella sabía que se había metido en problemas muy serios conmigo.

–B, te lo puedo explicar, no es lo que parece, te lo juro –me dijo muy nerviosa en cuanto le di alcance.

Claramente podía notar como todos nos estaban mirando, y quien no, al parecer era la única que encontraba desagradable la llegada de los chicos más guapos que habían pisado el territorio de Forks en muchísimos años.

–B…–Yo solo la mire arqueando una ceja, por cómo me estaba llamado, estoy casi segura que ella estaba pensando que se estaba hundiendo sola por cómo me llamaba y por lo que estaba haciendo a mis espaladas (no tenía sentido lo sé, pero cuando hay vampiros cerca, lo que menos me interesa es tener sentido o no) – Bella lo siento, tengo explicación es enserio, como crees que te mentiría.

–Pues dila, porque a menos que estés hablando con ellos de temas escolares, cosa que dudo, no veo la razón por la cual, tengas que hacerlo –le dijo no solo con rabia contenida, si no más duro de lo necesario, lo que quería decir que muchos se estaban enterando de mi conversación con ella pero eso me importaba poco.

–Pues más o menos es así, ella –dijo señalando a la vampiresa de cabello negro –es Alice, la persona que me ayudara con los preparativos de baile de Halloween.

– ¡Qué que! –ahora si me importaba un comino lo que dijeran los miembros del concejo aquí iba a rodar mucha sangre.

–Lo que escuchaste, yo ayudare a Rose con los preparativos del baile, te nos unes –dijo la tal Alice.

Yo solo la miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas.

– ¿Hablas enserió?

–Claro –respondió con una efusividad sorprendente.

–Ehhh… Alice, la pregunta de Bella era retorica.

–Hay no lo sabía, ¿por qué, no vas a participar del baile? ¿O ya tenías algo planeado con algún chico para ese día?

¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿O qué?

–Bella, cálmate ella no sabe nada acerca…

–Exactamente Rose, si ella no sabe, no veo por qué motivo razón o circunstancia opina acerca de lo que haga o no el día de Halloween…–iba a seguir hablando cuando alguien pronuncio mi nombre y me dejo sin palabras.

–Isabella… ¿Enserió eres tú?

–Edward, acaso la conoces…

De la rabia que tenia al ver a Rose hablando con vampiros no me fije en los acompañantes de la vampira, así que lentamente mire en dirección a la persona que me llamo y que por el nombre y por el tono de voz, yo ya sabía quién era, solo lo quería corroborar con mis propios ojos. Y me lamente haberlo hecho, era _él_ quien me había llamado, y yo seguía sin reaccionar.

–Si eres tu –dijo con aparente alegría– me alegra tanto volver a verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero si no has cambiado nada –debo admitir que su broma no me causo para nada algún tipo de gracia.

–Sabes me gustaría decirte que por mi parte es lo mismo, pero no es así, y lo ultimo tú si has cambiado, como son las cosas no, leves cambios pero ahí están, y yo para nada… aunque sabes si he cambiado en algo, he aprendido a no confiar en los de tu clase.

No sé de donde saque fuerzas para hablar, afortunadamente cuando me iba, un auto parqueo enfrente de mí y sin dudarlo me subí, no sin antes dejarle un mensaje a Rosalie.

–Rose, me importa muy poco lo que me suceda, pero atente a lo que pase en la casa _mon ami_, somos muy buenas amigas, nos conocemos hace mucho, pero nunca me habías visto enojada Rosalie Hale…

Dicho esto el auto arranco…

– ¿Puedo saber por qué demonios te demoraste tanto?

–B, no pensé que entre esos vampiros estaba él… es mas ni siquiera tuve tiempo de detallarlo…

– ¡No pues si quieres te hago un retrato en la pared indicándote como se ve ahora!

–No te enojes B, y menos con Rosalie, ella no tiene la culpa, ni siquiera sabe parte de la historia…

–Y no la va a saber…

Mi discusión con él siguió por un buen rato… hasta que Rose llego.

–B, dos cosas, una perdóname, yo no quería hacer nada a escondidas tuyas, es mas estaba esperándote, para decirte que la chica que me va a ayudar con el baile era vampira, cuando se me acerco, además yo solo me entere en el almuerzo y como te desapareciste, ¿A qué hora pensaba que te lo iba a decir? Y dos, te acaba de llegar esta carta del concejo.

Recibí la carta y lo que en ella decía me dejo bloqueada, me tenían vigilada algún movimiento en falso y volvería a caer en las garras del maldito concejo ese, ni siquiera fueron ellos los que me condenaron, y ya se atrevían a amenazarme con no hacer nada incorrecto, maldición, de esta me la cobraba, por favor el actual concejo no me lleva más de trescientos años el más viejo, pero con esto me quedaba claro que los malditos ancianos me odiaban…

–B, ¿sigues muy enojada?

–Por esta vez te salvas,

–B, ¿qué decía la carta del concejo?

–Pues que saben que hay vampiros en nuestra misma zona, y que me van a tener vigilada, no va y me involucre con alguno.

Kevi y yo seguimos divagando acerca del contenido de la carta hasta que Rose hablo, claramente exasperada.

–Yo estoy harta, de que me escondan que sucede, harta de que hablan en clave, harta de que no confíen en mi…

–Rose no es eso… –intento calmarla Kevi.

– ¿Entonces qué? ¿Por qué no me dicen nada?

–Rose, ¿te gustaría estar implicado en los procesos del concejo de hechiceros?

–Claro que no…

–Entonces es mejor que no te enteres de que es lo que sucede con Bella…

–No entiendo por qué, pero tocara aceptar… –Acepto Rose a regañadientes

–Créeme Rosalie, no es para nada bueno, recibir este tipo de cartas –dije señalándole la carta que me acababa de llegar– por parte del concejo.

Ella solo asintió y dejamos el tema ahí.

**(4 de octubre de 2010)**

Después de lo sucedido aquel lunes, llámenme cobarde, como quiera pero intentaba ignorar a Ed... A _él_ olímpicamente como si él no existiera en mi mundo, cosa que era terriblemente difícil cuando él es tu compañero de laboratorio en biología y cuando su _hermana _está contigo en la clase que sigue.

Pero a pesar de todo hoy me levante con la misma extraña sensación que aquel día, algo andaba mal y yo ni siquiera sabía que era con exactitud. Claro todo se vio claramente cuando llegue a la cafetería donde _él _se encontraba, al parecer esperándome, ya que cuando entre el se dirigió a mí.

–Bella por favor, tenemos que hablar

–Yo contigo no tengo que hablar de absolutamente nada –dije lo mas cortante que pude

–Bella, se que estas dolida, pero déjame explicarte, en parte yo no quería que eso sucediera, yo quería que tu vida fuera normal…

– ¿Normal? Por favor Edward no me vengas con eso ahora… tu sabias que mi vida no tenía nada de normal y menos cuando me enfrente al con… a mi familia…

–Bella…

–Bella nada, bien mi mamá me dijo que los de tu clase, no se metían con nosotras, pero yo era una niñita, y no le hice caso, me deje llevar por todas esas frases bonitas que me decías, ¿todo para qué? Para que me salieras con nada, para que me abandonaras, para que me dejaras sin argumento alguno para decirle a mi familia.

Pero que va, yo no tengo derecho a reprocharte nada, me dieron mi castigo y lo cumplo a la perfección como podrás ver, no te necesite para evitar que me hicieran algo peor… he vivido durante sig.… meses que se han convertido en años, sin una explicación del por qué te fuiste, ¿crees que la necesito después de tanto tiempo, después de que aquellos que me castigaron murieron, después de que yo sola fui la que tuve que ver la cara de decepción de mi mamá y de mi papá?

Edward me he tenido que aguantar que me cuiden cada día de mi vida, y si a esa persona le llega a pasar algo, eso no se queda ahí, ya que hay quien lo reemplace, ya conoces a Kevin el primero en cuidarme fue su padre, desde el principio, pero como vez cuando el ya no pudo siguió su hijo, y estoy segura que así seguirá siendo.

Los tuyos, siempre serán iguales para ti, siempre van a estar en igualdad de condiciones, en cambio yo que, en parte me siento maldita, porque conmigo eso no es así, yo los veré cambiar y si estoy _de malas _los veré morir antes de que antes de que _yo lo pueda hacer_….

–Bella te juro, que esa no era mi intención…

–No mi importa, pero la curiosidad puede ¿Entonces cual era tu intención?

–Era que pudieras vivir normalmente, sin _maldiciones_ como tú lo haz llamada, que vivieras feliz con los tuyos, y no una vida prácticamente igual a la mía.

–En esa época eso a mí no me importaba, ¿y te doy una sorpresa? Nada de lo que deseaste que me sucediera cuando te fuiste paso, uno, porque como veras estoy maldita, y dos, porque con los míos no me puedo meter, precisamente por la primera razón.

–Bella…

–Ahórrate los comentarios….

Me fui y lo deje con la palabra en la boca… pero antes con el tono más meloso e inocente que tuve, a pesar de la rabia que tenía le dije.

–Ah! Y Edward por favor, no te me acerques más.

Ese fue el comienzo de la peor semana que he tenido en muchos años, los _problemas _vinieron después sin que ni Kevi ni yo lo pudiéramos predecir.

El miércoles fue peor, aunque no me cruce con el vi con mis ojos algo que preferí no haberlo hecho.

Para los ojos de cualquier persona era una escena romántica, entre dos adolecentes, que aparentemente se querían.

Pero para mis ojos era una bruja de ciento cincuenta años en una _cita_ con un vampiro de tal vez más de doscientos años, la diferencia en edad no es el problema, es la diferencia de razas.

Cuando iba a separar a Rose del "oso" Cullen – apodo que le puse por el tamaño que tiene ese vampiro– llego la persona que no quería ver Tina Klerk, la bruja más joven del concejo y la encargada de _vigilarme_.

Ella inmediatamente vio a Rose con el oso, salió corriendo sin que yo pudiera detenerla para contarle al concejo que había una traidora, esas iban a ser sus palabras estaba segura.

– ¡¿No entiendo cuál es el problema? –me grito Rosalie

–Es un vampiro, ese es el problema…

– ¿Tanto drama por eso? Amo a Emmett y sé que él me ama a mí también.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Por favor Rosalie, ellos no son como nosotros, ellos son distintos, y los nuestros no se mezclan con ellos.

– ¿Y por qué no?

–Son distintos, no tenemos por qué involucrarnos sentimentalmente con ellos.

–Lo haces ver como algo malo…

–No lo hago ver, ES algo malo… –dije recalcando el 'es'

–Yo no veo la razón…

–Alguna vez me dijiste que no querías estar en problemas con el concejos ¿no es así?

–Sí, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con que yo este enamorada de Emmett? –me pregunto sorprendida por el abrupto cambio de tema, aunque no era así del todo.

–_Nada_, ¡solo que te vio Tina, ¿sabes lo que ella va hacer?

– ¿Quién es Tina?

–La miembro más insensible del actual concejo, y ella te vio, ella le va a contar al concejo, y solo es cuestión de días para que llegue a Forks el concejo en pleno, y estoy segura que no podremos huir de ellos, eso es imposible…

–Suena como si ya lo hubieras hecho

–Es porque ya lo hizo –eso me dejo helada, ¿Qué hacia el aquí?

–A que te refieres Edward, no entiendo… –dijo Rose sorprendida por la interrupción de él,

–Me refiero a que en parte lo que ella te dice es verdad, te acabas de meter en un gran problema con el concejo, y no podrás huir de él.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque has cometido una falta que el concejo no acepta, y es enamorarte de uno de los míos, lo que te pude salvar en este momento es que me consta que Emmett siente lo mismo que tú sientes.

– ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

–Que con mi ayuda puede que el concejo no te castigue tanto.

–No entiendo…

–Yo puedo leer las mentes, yo intervendría por ustedes ante su concejo, lo que haría que ellos no te castigaran ya que su secreto no estaría en peligro.

– ¿Eso es posible? –preguntó con un toque de ilusión.

–Desde luego

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Justo cuando él iba a responder yo reaccione

– ¡POR QUE NO TE CALLAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ EDWARD! Rose –dije volteando a verla– yo te quiero, quiero lo mejor para ti, y para mí lo más importante es tu felicidad, pero no puedo dejar que te involucres sentimentalmente con un vampiro, y a ti Edward –dije observándolo prácticamente de forma retadora–, las leyes que tiene el concejo con respecto a relaciones entre nosotros y los tuyos, cambio hace por lo menos 800 años, ya no son las misma, por eso Rose, tú no te puedes enamorar de uno, créeme cuando te digo que estar con un vampiro, para el concejo es peor que estar con un humano –dije intentando convencer a Rose de que desistiera de su relación con el "oso" Cullen.

– ¡Pero yo lo amo! Bella tu eres casi tan antigua como los miembros del concejo, por favor ayúdame no dejes que me separen de él, enserio y lo amo…

–Se lo dije señor, una bruja enamorada de un vampiro esto no se ha visto nunca… –dijo Tina con un tono falsamente inocente y después de una pausa _dramática_ continuó– o esperen si, por algo hace 800 años algunas de nuestras leyes cambiaron…

–Tina por qué no te callas mejor y así no molestas la vida –le conteste-

–Isabella me puedes explicar, tú, sabiendo lo que paso hace tantos años, viviendo esa época en carne propia dejaste que tu amiga se enamorara de un vampiro… –me pregunto Serguei el jefe del concejo.

–Señor, se lo juro, que yo no sabía, prácticamente me entere al mismo tiempo que Tina, he hecho hasta lo imposible por hacerla desistir de eso, pero me es imposible…

–No creo que le hayas dicho todos _Isabella,_ yo creo que todavía hay algo que le puedes decir…– me dijo retándome a contarle mi verdad a Rosalie–Además puedes tener ayuda ¿No es así Edward? –Agrego dulcemente– Años sin verte querido…

– ¿Edward? ¿Eres tú? va que pregunta tan estúpida pero claro que eres tú, ustedes no cambian nunca, aunque si tienes algo distinto… –pregunto otra vez Serguei

–Y al parecer a Isabella no parece sorprender eso señor, lo que quiere decir que ella ya lo sabía…

–Pues claro que lo sabía, lleva viviendo en este pueblo por lo menos un mes. –le dije lenta y pausadamente como si le estuviera hablando a un bebe– por algo el concejo me está vigilando o ¿no?

– ¿Y por qué no nos contaste Isabella?

–Con todo el respeto señor, pero yo deje de tener que rendirles cuentas a ustedes hace mucho tiempo, es mas no sé por qué me tienen vigilada, no creen que estoy un poquito grandecita, como para que me tengan vigilada todo el tiempo, eso y que Tina no se puede meter en mi vida privada, podremos ser muy brujos y todo, pero nuestra vida privada sigue siendo privada.

Y si es verdad lo que dice Edward, aunque me cueste, si Emmett de verdad ama a Rosalie, no veo por qué no puedan estar juntos, la ley dice claramente que si enamorarse de un vampiro es algo prácticamente intencionado, que si el brujo es el que busca al vampiro, el brujo será sancionado, sé que no fue así, por que por obvias razones Rosalie, tenía prohibido acercarse a un vampiro, fue algo que se dio sin que ellos quisieran y si me tengo que enfrentar ante todo el concejo por salvar la _relación_ que ellos tienen lo hare, todos nosotros necesitamos tener alguien a nuestro lado y si yo soy la que tengo que hechizar a Rose, lo hare. –dije con toda seguridad, al fin y al cabo tenía razón todos tenemos derecho a ser felices y al parecer la felicidad de Rose iba a estar con él.

–No lo puedes hacer, esa clase de hechizos no los puedes realizar, al igual que los de daño… –me dijo con suficiencia Tina, pero yo tenía mi as bajo la manga.

–Me crees tan tonta, soy lo suficientemente inteligente para haberme leído todo el libro de nuestras reglas y leyes, y ese veredicto solo sirvió mientras el concejo que me hechizo vivió, después de que ellos murieron ese castigo murió también, el único hechizo del concejo que vivirá hasta el fin de los días, es el que me impide envejecer, el que me permite ser tan inmortal como algún vampiro, el que me permite vivir hasta que el mundo y el universo deje de existir.

–Eso es imposible… –respondió Tina estupefacta.

–Tina, parece que no fueras un miembro del concejo, pregúntale a cualquier miembro de este, y el te dirá que lo que yo te digo es verdad…

–Pero tú nunca utilizas esos hechizos… –me seguía diciendo sin salir de su asombro.

–Por qué no los necesito…. Pero si ustedes creen que Rose merece un castigo peor que el que a mí me impusieron, yo misma hechizare al que sea, para que Rose pueda ser feliz con quien a ella se le plazca, y eso incluye al vampiro, que parece más a un oso gigante que a cualquier otra cosa…

– ¡No puede hacer eso! –ella seguía insistiendo en eso.

–Señor, con todo el respeto le puede decir a ella si lo que digo es verdad o no.

–Tina, afortunadamente para ella, o bueno para su amiga, eso es verdad, hay una clausula en el castigo que a ella le impusieron, en el que dice, que en ocasiones, como esta, ella puede pasar por encima de nuestro criterio… –le aclaro Serguei a Tina.

– ¿Qué? Y a quien se le ocurrió eso

–A un miembro del concejo que existió cuando le impusieron el hechizo a ella…

Con eso se quedo callada y se marcho con rabia contenida…

–Siento todo este teatro Isabella, pero pensé que no querías que ella pasara lo mismo que tu…

–No todos son iguales, y nosotros como cualquier humano tenemos el derecho a errar, el tiene la opción de demostrarme que le puedo dar una oportunidad, y ella, la oportunidad para demostrarme, no solo a mí, sino también a todos los nuestros, que si podemos tener algo con un vampiro y vivir felices, aunque eso suene muy cursi y todo.

–Tienes razón Isabella, ojala no te hayas equivocado con tu decisión.

–Lo mismo espero yo, señor.

–Hasta luego, _su majestad…_

–No me dig… –pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo, el desapareció entre una nube de humo…– así– termine susurrando…

– ¿Enserio me vas apoyar con lo que yo decida?

–No escuchaste que si…

–Es que todavía no me lo creo…

–Solo te pido un favor no me hagas cambiar de opinión…

–Yo se que nosotros no te caemos muy bien que digamos, pero aun así me quedo sonando una cosa –me miro como pidiendo mi aprobación para continuar yo solo asentí con la cabeza– ¿Por qué ese señor te llamo _su majestad_?

–Es cierto Bella, normalmente el que te llama así es Kevi, pero me imagino que es por molestar, entonces ¿por qué el jefe del concejo te llamo así?

Mierda, se habían dado cuenta, yo no podía permitir que ellos se enteraran de mi secreto.

–Mmm buena pregunta, la próxima vez que veamos a jefe, le preguntaremos…

–Bella, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

–Rose ya la estás haciendo…

–Pues otra…

–Tú dirás

–Tú no envejeces por que esta hechizada ¿no es así? –Asentí con mi cabeza, a la espera de que continuara–, ¿eso quiere decir que tú te involucraste sentimentalmente con un vampiro, en el pasado?

–Si...

– ¿Pero cómo?

–Tenia tu edad, era tonta e inocente y caí, el me dejo y yo me tuve que atener a un castigo del concejo y parte del castigo era llevar por toda la eternidad, en mi conciencia el hecho que desobedecí a mis padres, a mi familia entera, y eso implica la eterna juventud y la inmortalidad…

–¡Edward! –exclamo la vampiro con características de duende, algo que me puso notablemente nerviosa pues eso quería decir que ella adivino quien fue el vampiro de mi pasado.

–Alice ¿Qué tiene que ver Edward con…– empezó Rosalie preguntado pero a medida que preguntaba se dio cuenta, ella también…– ¿por qué no me contaste Bella?

–No lo vi relevante…

Después de la visita de Serguei y Tina, después de que tanto Alice como Rosalie se enteraran que en mi pasado fui _novia_ de Edward, por extraño que suene me volví amiga de Alice, no se ella tiene algo que te hace imposible no quererla, pero claro no todo era bueno, la amistad con ella también trajo consigo que ella y Rose –por supuesto–, se inventaran cualquier excusa para dejarme a solas con Edward, algo se tramaban esas dos y no era muy difícil adivinar qué.

El tan ansiado baile de Halloween llego, mas rápido de lo que yo hubiera deseado, y para mi mala suerte había perdí una apuesta con Rosalie –aunque algo me decía que tras eso estaba una pequeña duende que puede predecir el futuro–, por lo cual tenía que ir a la vendita fiesta, y no solo eso, sino que también tenía que ir de pareja de Edward, mi gozo en un poso…

Cuando por fin me hice a la idea de que tenía ir con él al bendito baile me tuve que esforzar para no negarme a utilizar el disfraz que Alice se había conseguido para mí, en realidad el disfraz no estaba mal, pudo haber sido peor, ¿pero enserio me tenía que disfrazar de bruja?, pues al parecer de Alice, si, era lo más indicado para mí.

Mi disfraz consistía de un vestido negro ceñido a mi cuerpo, de mangas largas sueltas, en la parte de mis caderas era un poco evaporado con dos capas de tul sobre puestas, una negra y otra morada, en parte del frente tenía una cinta morada cruzada, dando la impresión de que eran las correas de un corsé, tenía una medias a rayas negras y moradas, lo zapatos no eran más que unos tacones de por lo menos doce centímetros, con la punta redondeada, y negros; además para completar mi disfraz tenía un gorro de punta –tipo el que utilizan para mostrar a las brujas– con un moño morado.

Fantástico –nótese el sarcasmo–, eso era lo que describía el disfraz que me obligaron a usar en la fiesta de Halloween de Forks.

He de admitir que no todo en la fiesta estaba mal, bueno hasta me estaba llevando bien con Edward… bueno era lo normal ya que en los últimos quince días gracias a Alice y Rose pasamos más tiempo de que me gustaría juntos…

– ¿Bella te puedo preguntar algo? – dijo Edward, mientras bailábamos una canción lenta.

–Pregunta…

– ¿Todavía me odias?

–yo no te odio, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

–Pues la actitud que has tenido para conmigo, desde que nos volvimos a encontrar…

–Edward, no te voy a negar que he sido muy seca en el trato que he tenido contigo, pero entiéndeme, me hiciste sufrir mucho cuando te fuiste, y me dejaste sola, cuando me toco enfrentarme a todos, y regresar con la cabeza gacha, ante todos los que me enfrente por defender lo que sentía por ti, digamos más bien que lo que siento es… ¿sabes? Ni yo misma lo sé…

–Bella, ¿me amabas?

–En esa época, si, con todo mi corazón.

– ¿Y ahora?

– ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?

–solo quiero saber

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque yo todavía lo hago, bella no hay día en que no me lamente el haberte dejado, no ha habido un solo día, desde entonces, en el que no piense en ti, en el que no piense como abría sido nuestras existencias, si yo no me hubiera alejado de ti…

–Edward ¿puedo saber por qué hasta ahora me lo vienes a decir? Si tanto te arrepentiste, si tanto me has extrañado, ¿por qué no me buscaste antes?

–Al principio porque pensé que era lo mejor para ti, teniendo en cuenta quien eres tú, era más que obvio que los del concejo no te iban hacer daño, después por qué me entere de que no te podías acercar a uno de los míos, y después perdí tu rastro, es como si tu hechizaras todo los lugares, de los que te ibas para que no te encontraran.

Bella no sabes lo que sentí, cuando te volví a ver, cuando llegue a Forks, pero tu indiferencia, me mostro que te lastime mucho cuando me fui, y cuando intente, hablar contigo a comienzos de mes en la cafetería, que tú me contaste todo lo que te toco vivir, después de que me fui, me sentí como la peor de las basuras, y acepte que si no me hablabas era por justa razón.

Pero Bella aunque intente mantenerme alejado de ti, cuando defendiste a tu amiga ante el jefe del concejo, algo muy dentro de mí, me dijo que tal vez, tu todavía sintieras algo por mí, no te encare en ese momento por lo que mejor me acerqué como amigo a ti, pero no soy capaz, porque te amo, y no aguanto tener que estar alejado de ti un minuto más, con ese disfraz, tienes loco a todos los chicos del instituto, y me muero de los celos, al escuchar cada hormonal pensamiento que ronda por sus insignificantes mentes, y donde solo tú eres la protagonista, me tengo que contener para no ir y acabar con sus patéticas vidas, y lo hago porque por el momento y para mi desgracia tú no eres nada mío…

Para ese momento yo ya tenía los ojos completamente aguados, el me estaba confesando que yo siempre fui la dueña de sus pensamientos, y a quien quiero engañar, si el también fue el dueño de los míos, no lo pude olvidar en casi novecientos años, y cuando lo volví a ver, mi mundo entero se removió, amo Edward, nunca lo he dejado de hacer, y siempre soñé con este momento.

–Edward… yo... – intenten decirle todo lo que sentía, pero tenía un nudo en mi garganta, así que lo único que hice fue hacer que él se inclinara un poco hacia mí, y lo bese, beso que el inmediatamente me correspondió, al principio fue tierno, pero después demostró pasión y las ansias que ambos teníamos por probar después de tantos siglos los labios del otro.

Esta demás decir que Edward y yo nos dimos la oportunidad que siempre esperamos, fue larga la espera, pero como bien lo dice el dicho, es mejor tarde que nunca.

Y aunque demoramos ochocientos setenta y cinco años exactamente, logramos estar juntos, lo que demuestra que nuestro amor es verdadero, porque ni la distancia, ni el tiempo, ni los problemas lo logro acabar.

* * *

**Hola aqui con un nuevo OS, realizado para el Halloween Cullen Contest... **

**espero que les guste y me apoyen cuando sean necesario...**

**El link del disfraz de Bella esta en mi perfil, al igual que los zapatos.**

**Reviews?**

**Diana!**


End file.
